Blind
by MistressKiko
Summary: SEQUEL TO LINGER.  Just when Shizuo thought things would settle down, they get worse.  Now he finds himself on the path of discovering who Izaya Orihara really is.  DISCONTINUED


**Title: **Blind**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

x

x

x

**PLEASE READ**

THIS IS A SEQUEL THAT **_CANNOT STAND ALONE_**. You will be HIGHLY confused and thrown into a story if you have not read Linger, because this starts RIGHT where it left off. Thanks~

x

x

x

**Shizuo's POV**

"You said Kururi told you about what Mairu did?" Izaya asked, drawing back from our make-out session.

"Mhm," I muttered, trailing kisses down his jawline. He moved his head aside, and I took full advantage of that exposed neck.

"Always did love that girl," Izaya chuckled, squirming, "That tickles!"

I smiled against his skin, and then sucked hard.

"Mm... they'll definitely ask questions if I walk out of his room with hickeys on my neck," he said, though he sounded perfectly fine with that. I drew back, licking at the red spot on his neck before pulling my jacket collar down.

"Payback," I said, showing him the hickey he gave me from before. Truthfully, it was just a dull purple spot at this point.

"Ha! I didn't even know I left a mark on you," Izaya said, running his finger over the mark, and then he pouted, "But it's almost gone!"

He tilted forward, scraping his teeth over the faded mark before thoroughly sucking at the skin. He drew back, tightening his legs around my hips, and whispered a possessive, "Mine."

I growled, making him lean further back on the desk as I moved forward, "You better watch what you say if you don't want to get ravished."

"Who the hell said I didn't?" Izaya replied almost immediately, with a taunting look, "I already told you we could get kinky on the desk."

Really, he was so insufferably addicting.

I kissed him, sliding my tongue inside to taste him again. He responded by softly sighing, wrapping his tongue around my own.

My hands slipped underneath his shirt, carefully massaging his sides and stomach. I could feel him twitch and shiver underneath my palms as I worked my way up his rib cage, pushing his shirt up as I got higher.

"You're too skinny," I commented against his lips.

"I'm sexy and you know it," he replied easily, hurriedly occupying our mouths again. I smirked into his mouth when his breath hitched. I rolled my thumbs teasingly around the outsides of his nipples, not quite touching. He was leaning back with his hands on the table, balancing himself as he arched up into the touch. He kept trying to move his body to the left and right to make contact, but I kept moving my fingers skillfully.

He broke the kiss, glaring at me half-heartedly.

"Shizuoooo," he whined.

So cute.

"What?" I asked innocently, laying a quick kiss on his jaw.

His scowl deepened.

"Don't be a tease!"

"Hypocrite. You're always a tease."

He looked sheepish at this point, but still annoyed. Then he gave me what was probably the best puppy-eyes he could muster.

"Please?" He practically purred, running a finger down the backside of my ear sensually. My breath quickened at the gesture.

I dipped down, giving in and planting small kisses over his chest as the pad of my thumbs pressed against his nipples and rubbed.

"Mm," came a moan of encouragement above, and took one of his nipples in my mouth, gently sucking at it. It grew hard under my tongue. I lapped at it a couple times before pressing it down flat. I moved my hand down, teasingly brushing over the skin right above his pant line, "_Shizuo_."

My name was said in a breathy moan that shot straight down to my groin.

"Thought I told you not to say stuff that will get you ravished," I spoke, my lips gliding down his stomach as I kneeled. My tongue slid into his bellybutton, and I was awarded with a strangled, unidentifiable noise from above.

"But," he started as I unzipped him, "it's fun," stretching his boxers down, I palmed his erection, "Ahhn..!"

I pumped him slowly, deliberately, feeling his cock pulse and slide beneath my fingers. I leaned down, recklessly shoving my tongue against his slit.

"HAH! He- hey..! That's... not fair... nnng" he groaned, twisting his fingers in my hair, "Go fa..ah..ster..."

Ugh, it was so hard to tease this guy without losing all self control.

I pulled away, standing back up. Izaya looked at me, curious and needy, and his eyes widened when I grabbed his legs and yanked him forward.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, flailing when he thought we would fall off the desk. His ass was now hanging off the desk, his knees bent on my shoulders to keep balance. I licked my lips at the lewd position, shoving his pants and boxers down his legs and bringing one hand up to his mouth.

"Suck," I breathed, watching his mouth eagerly. A blush was crossing his face, probably from being exposed in such an awkward position, but he did as he was told, closing his eyes and taking my fingers in his mouth.

Izaya being Izaya, he decided to make a show of it, moaning wantonly around my fingers and getting them as messily wet as he possibly could.

My cock strained against my jeans at the show.

I removed my fingers will a wet plop, bringing them down to teasingly dance around his hole. Izaya whimpered, gasping when my finger probed at the entrance.

"You don't even... have your pants off," he noted, his hands curled into fists on either side of him.

"I'll get to that," I muttered, watching his face as I carefully slid a finger into him.

"Ah..." he gasped, mouth open and eyes half-mast. His inner muscles tightened around my finger, pulling me in. Taking that as an invitation, I inserted another finger, scissoring, "Mm.. hah ah.. I'm not fragile, you know."

So demanding.

"I'm just being careful. This is not exactly the best lubricant," I explained, then grit my teeth. I really needed to free my erection soon, but I wanted to finish preparing him first.

"It's _fine_," he replied exasperatingly, "I want you in me."

Like I said before, so _so_ hard to keep self control.

"AH! Gah, _there_, again," he moaned.

"Heh. There it is," I said, more to myself than to him, incessantly ramming my fingers into his prostate. He became a trembling mess in my arms, trying his best to muffle his screams by putting a hand over his mouth. I was momentarily enticed by the small line of precum dribbling down his cock, and I realized as hot as it was to see him enraptured in pleasure like this, I didn't want him to cum quite yet.

So I slowed my pace, drawing away from that spot.

"Guh," he said unintelligibly, his chest heaving as he gulped in large breaths, "I don't know whether to thank you for stopping or hit you for _not letting me finish_!"

I smiled at his bitchy attitude, turning to kiss his knee as I withdrew my fingers.

"I'll let you finish in a bit," I promised, working on unbuttoning my pants. I sighed in relief when my erection was freed, and I shivered when it hit the open air. Spitting into my hand, I bit back a moan when I slowly pumped myself.

Izaya scowled in front of me.

"You really just spit into your hand. That is so unattractive," Izaya complained, trying to move to the side, "And I can't even see you touch yourself!"

Frustrated, he brought his head down on the desk a little to hard, wincing.

I laughed, maneuvering his legs off my shoulders and gesturing him to get up. He did so, quickly sliding off the desk and turning around.

"Quit bitching," I mumbled, pulling him flush against me and rubbing my throbbing need against his cheeks. We both moaned at the contact.

"Shizuo," he whispered, pleading as he leaned forward and spread his legs. I hastily grabbed hold of his cheeks, massaging them before spreading them apart to discover his quivering hole, now shiny from saliva.

Without another word, I positioned myself and languidly eased myself in.

It was hot and tight and wet and I was starting to get delirious with just being half-way in.

"You ok?" I gasped, nipping at the back of his neck.

"Yeah," he said breathlessly, swallowing before repeating himself in a more solid voice, "Yeah. Move."

I pulled back and sunk in deeper, repeating the action until Izaya made a very dramatic arch, and covered his mouth again. Grabbing hold of his hips to keep that angle, I began a frenzied pace against his sweetspot, not being able to contain myself any longer.

The friction was incredible, blinding. His muscles were tightening around me, his muffled gasps were filling the room around us, my moves were becoming erratic and jerky as I felt my orgasm coming. Feeling the change in pace, Izaya brought a hand to his cock, jerking it in fast, fluid strokes.

So close, so close...

There was a loud knock on the door.

My blood froze, and Izaya made a strangled, unbelieving noise when I stopped moving. I looked down at him, shocked, while he decided to turn his head and try to glare a hole through the door.

This was the most awkward moment of my life. Frustrated and panicked beyond belief, I made to pull out, but Izaya grabbed hold of my arm and gripped on for life.

"If you stop, I'll kill you," Izaya promised with a deadly glint in his eyes before he turned back to the door, "We're talking!"

"... You're ok in there with that guy?" A male's voice came through the door uncertainly.

"He could walk in...!" I whispered urgently.

"I locked the door," Izaya whispered back before his voice raised, "It's fine dad! Just leave us!"

_Dad_?

Shit, damn, _motherfuck!_

I could feel my erection start shrinking, so I quickly pulled out before Izaya could say anything.

"Ugh!" Izaya exclaimed, looking scandalized, "Fuck!"

I stared at his still-hard cock in disbelief.

"You stayed hard through that?"

"You're too much of a prude!" Izaya announced, wrapping one arm around my neck and one hand around my cock. I jerked at the touch, though I was boggled by what he'd just called me, "Just gotta get you in the mood again."

He kissed me, shoving his tongue into my mouth. Slowly, bit by bit, the tension fell from my shoulders. Knowing that the door was locked was definitely helping.

And it was Izaya in my arms. That basically ensured my sexual drive was going to go through the roof. The more he rubbed himself against me, the more I wanted to finish what we had been about to finish just minutes ago.

Once again, my saliva covered fingers probed his hole, sinking and resurfacing. Izaya moaned into my mouth, pumping our erections together between us.

I was hard and needy in no time, and I turned Izaya around quite suddenly, spreading his legs. In one swift jerk, I was buried inside that incredible heat again. This time, I wasted no time in building a quick rhythm, reveling in the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"Haaammgh!" Izaya breathed, assuring me I had found that spot again. This time I wrapped an arm around him, stroking his erection in time with my thrusts, "Ha.. ah.. I'm gonna cum..!"

"Say my name."

"Mm.. _Shizuo_," he jerked, ejaculating on the desktop. It only took a couple more thrusts before I was gone. My cock pulsed as it shot inside him, and I shakily rested my hands on the desk to keep from collasping.

Heavy breathing filled the air, and I lazily brushed my nose over his shoulder as I caught my breath.

"We are never, ever doing this at your parents house again," I declared, my face growing hot again as reality set back in, "And we're cleaning this desk before we do anything else."

Izaya chuckled, twisting in my hold to look at me face to face.

"Mm... does that mean I don't get a round two?"

My jaw nearly dropped.

"... you're fucking crazy. Yes, that's exactly what it means," I said, momentarily wondering what I was getting myself into with this guy.

"Really? 'Cause I think we could use a shower, and one is right down the hall," he said with one eyebrow raised.

No, I refused to believe my body was stirring to life again.

"Just... clean the desk," I sighed, shaking my head. He laughed, grabbing some tissues to wipe himself with. I did the same as he dressed and slipped out the door to go get a washcloth. I locked the door behind him, hoping to all things above he would be discreet about getting it.

* * *

_Hey everyone~ Working on other stories as well, so I apologize in advance for slow updates. Linger is back :D_


End file.
